The Night's Still Young
by LionQueen22
Summary: Some people may drink a little more than they should and a fun night arises.


**Title: The night's still young****  
**

**Author: Jess (rogpodgeluv)****  
**

**Feedback: You'll be tickled pink****  
**

**Pairing: Mo/Jo **

**Word Count:1,011**

**Rating: T for content**

**Genre: Humor ****  
****Summary: Some people may drink a little more than they should and a fun night arises.**

**Special Thanks: I want to thank monorailgeek – Kristie for the long night of patience on her part.****  
**

**Spoilers: Mark shows some of his fellings for Roger and Roger shows some feelings for old ladies.**

**Warnings: Benny is in it a lot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or any of the contents in or around it, Twister**

**"How long does it take her to get ready for Pete's sake? She called an hour ago and said she was "just having a total wardrobe malfunction" and that she'd be over in "like a sec". Now where is she? I can't believe I'm still waiting around here." He complained.**

**"Shut up Benny." Mimi told the bold-headed yuppie scum while rolling her eyes. "Why are you even here?" Why was Benny there they all wondered.The whole gang (well all except for Joanne and Maureen) was sitting in the loft waiting for their favorite drama queen to show up so they could enjoy their once monthly night on the town. All month the seven would scrounge up enough money, sometimes though they'd just make Benny pay, to have on night of fun.**

**"Yeah I thought you were supposed to be in California with Muff- I mean "All my main gal". Roger thought for a second about what he just said then kind of wanted to take it back. _What a loser…_ he thought to himself.**

**"Well what can I say? I'd rather be in the company of you all." As Benny looked around the room it looked as though everyone else wanted him in California.**

**…_Benny is_ Roger continued.**

**For a while longer everyone fidgeted and twidled their fingers. They were all very impatient and ready to have fun.**

**All heads turned when there was a _knock knock knockknockknock_ at the door. **

**In walked Joanne and Puss in Boots – Maureen. She was wearing the infamous Cat suit.**

**"Some malfunction. Is that all you had left?" Collins wondered out loud.**

**"Actually it was between this and a very lovely number."**

**"Yeah and what would that be?"**

**"You know my cleaning clothes."**

**"You mean your french maid costume?" Angel asked as she giggled a little.**

**"Well I think we all know she made the best decision." Joanne said trying to end the conversation. **

**"When are we leaving?" Mimi whined.**

**"Let's get this party started!" Mark screamed who had already started on the Stoli, screamed at the top of his lungs using his scarf as a laso. **

**By the time they all had gotten out of the place Mark was already bombed, so they decided to have fun with it. Most times when they went out they went clubbing at Cheeky's down on Avenue B. Most of them didn't want to break plans just because Mark had already started the night off.**

**In tradition everyone's first was a Tom Collins. It had been a big joke ever since these nights began. After that everyone got whatever got them wasted fastest, I mean they're favorite.**

**Mimi – Sex on the Beach**

**Joanne – Southern Comfort**

**Collins – Stoli on the rocks**

**Angel – Lemondrop Martini**

**Maureen – Rainbow Margarita**

**Benny – Jim Bean and Ginger Ale**

**Roger- Bloody Mary**

**And they all decided that all Mark needed was a Shirley Temple.**

**After their first drinks and a couple rounds of shots they all felt pretty loose. **

**The dance floor was getting a beating that night. Everyone was bumping and grinding with everyone. At one point Maureen jumped on the bar and was doing her impression of a Cat Scratch dancer. And a pretty good one at that.**

**"Right foot Red!" Roger's a funny drunk.**

**"Who's playing Twister?" wondered an out of it Benny.**

**Mimi stopped mid-sip, "Strip Twister? I'm good at that."**

**Before falling off his bar stool Mark mumbled, "Hey don't quit your night job."**

**Angel and Collins looked at each other.**

**"That's actually not such a bad idea." Joanne hinted looking towards the door.**

**"Guys I'm not comfortable. You know I'm inseccure." Roger shifted his weight from one foot to another as his looked at the floor, where Mark had recently fallen.**

**"Since when?" Benny asked.**

**They all looked first at Roger then Benny. They didn't want to know.**

**"Why don't we go for a walk?" Angel suggested.**

**No one objected so they left, Mark hangign on between Collins and Roger's shoulders. Everyone waved and blew kisses goodbye to Jose the bartender.**

**Drunk as sailers the group began to roam the darkened streets of NYC.**

**"Let's go cow tipping!" Mimi suggested**

**"That sounds fun and all but, where the hell are we gonna get cows to tip?" Joanne asked.**

**"Elsie lives right in the Upper West Side. Duh!" Maureen pointed out.**

**Everyone kind of shrugged in aggrement.**

**"But since we have no way to get to the Upper West Side we need to find something else to do." She once again had them there.**

**"How fun would cow tipping be though?" Benny asked.**

**"We hate you. You know that right." When he was drunk Roger didn't think,he just said.**

**"Yeah I do" Benny did know, "I still like to hang out with you guys though."**

**"Who wouldn't?" Roger said with a little "pft".**

**On their way back to the loft they walked through the park.**

**"Hey where's the man?" Collins wondered. "I'm runnin' low on my stash of marijuana**."

**"You know he hibernates, Collins, silly." Mark needed some duct tape over his always going mouth.**

**"Let's get him home." Joanne pleaded.**

**"And into bed. Okay honey?" Angel asked Mark kindly.**

**"No way ladies! The night's still young. Hell it's as young as Betty White for Christ's sake." Mark fought back.**

**"Hey she's a Golden Girl!" Shreeched Roger Davis, a devoted fan of the show.**

**"That's great Roger but shut up. No one cares." Mimi was embarassed.**

**"Well somehow this boy needs some rest!" Whispered a drowsy Joanne, not wanting Mark to hear her.**

**They all aggreed and decided they at least wanted to do one thing before they called it a night. They found a patch of wet cement on the pavement near the loft. Everyone placed their hands in the moist material, their signatures went under they're prints. Some wrote messages to the many that would see the memory in years to come and some to themselves. No one however noticed the heart Mark had made around him and Roger's hands. **

**The End**


End file.
